nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dil Pickles
Dylan "Dil" Prescott Pickles is the younger brother of Tommy Pickles, and cousin of Angelica Pickles on the Nickelodeon shows Rugrats and All Grown Up! Named after Didi's cousin, Dil 'Dylan' Prescott, he was born in The Rugrats Movie (released November 20, 1998). His name is a pun of dill pickles. Role in Rugrats When Dil joined the Rugrats cast in 1999, his age was moved up to 3 months. From the very beginning, Dil had curly yet limited hair on his head, and he almost always wore yellow trap-door pajamas (though in the movies, his pajamas were purple). Dil was an unusual member of the Rugrats in that he could not say as many words as the others. For the final five years of the show's run, Dil had to learn on how to be a Rugrat. He always wanted everything at his age and would always do whatever he could to get anything. When he grabbed something, he would often say, "Mine!" (Which incidentally was his first word). He was just as selfish as his cousin Angelica, and always cried until something would get his attention. Dil's cuteness, however, saved Dil from becoming an Angelica-clone. When Didi was pregnant with Dil, she expected him to be a girl and she and Stu planned to name him "Trixie" after Stu's mother (Tommy also reveals that another name they had considered was "Delilah") but named him after Didi's cousin Dylan. Dil would always call Angelica "Yucky" (or "YAKEE", as he pronounced it), and he was also a hair puller. His favorite sports were tennis (as evidenced in "Silent Angelica") and baseball (as revealed in "Hand Me Downs"). Sometimes Dil would say "poopy" whenever he was about to poop in his diaper. And Dil would always be called up to save the other Rugrats at the right time (as when Dil found the treasure in "Club Fred"). Dil remained the same height until a 2003 episode titled "Back to School" when he, according to his father, Stu Pickles, "grew an inch" indicating he is a healthy baby. Despite his prominent role in the later years of Rugrats as well as All Grown Up!, Dil is strangely absent from the Rugrats revival comic book by Boom! Studios. Role in All Grown Up! At nine (and later ten) years of age, Dil may still be the youngest of the gang, but he has come a long way from when he was three months old. Dil now has red hair, like his mom Didi, and he has developed an unusual personality (caused by either being dropped on his head as a baby by Phil and Lil, or by his DNA from his father Stu's side of the family, as evidenced in "Truth or Consequences" when Vice Principal Pangborn analyzed him). Dil had an imaginary best friend in Izzy in the episode "Izzy or Isn't He?". Dil has a pet goldfish called Pablo and in "Lucky 13", Dil showed that he is fascinated by dolphins, believing that they share 'a bond with our alien brethren' - possibly inspired by Douglas Adams' Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy. And in "The Big Score", Dil becomes the mascot for the middle school soccer team by dressing up as various animals, including a slug and a monkey not unlike the Los Angeles Angels' Rally Monkey. Dil, in fact added soccer to the list of favorite sports early on in the series (since then however, most of the soccer is focused on Phil and Lil DeVille). Dil is a team laser tag player, as shown in "Tommy Foolery". Dil also shows his side as an inventor in "Tweenage Tycoons", proving that Dil is a smart boy. Dil believes strongly in aliens and the supernatural, and he actually gets to interact with an extraterrestrial race in "Tommy Foolery". Dil also believes strongly in the theory of karma and has tried to train Angelica to build up her karmic residue to get rid of a zit on her cheek (It's Karma, Dude). Dil celebrates both Jewish and Christian holidays (Hanukkah and Christmas for example), this is due to his Father and Mother being Christian and Jewish, respectively. In fact, in the Christmas episode of All Grown Up!, Dil and Tommy wrote a Hanukkah song and performed it after Susie sang the first verse of The First Noel. Dil is not only an unusual boy; but he also is a mix of several international cultures. Thanks to his unusual behavior and originality, it's been thought that Dil was intended to be a breakout character. This happened on the last seasons of the show which most of the story-lines included him and even in the last series episode "All Broke Up" he masterminded both plots. As a result, Dil was ranked number one in the most recent poll for favorite character on this wikia. Multi-cultural practices Dil loves embracing different cultures. It is known that he wears a sherpa hat (as evidenced in "A DeVille House Divided") in almost every episode, and he wears the kilt part of Scottish culture and in the episode 'Memoirs Of A Finster', he was seen eating with chopsticks and wearing Japanese shoes and wearing a Mexican poncho. On 'Dude, Where's my Horse?', it is known that Dil is also interested in different languages like Spanish (which is the language of one of his favorite Soap Opera "¡Hospital de Tentacion!" ) and Portuguese as seen in "Curse of Reptar". Role as a little brother During the series Dil has changed his role of little brother, on Season 1 and 2 we saw a continuity of how Dil looked up to Tommy, in All Grown Up he worshiped Tommy until Season 3 where Dil seems to get independence from his own brother, on Season 4 he finally breaks that feeling of worshiping and on Season 5 the rivalry of the brothers is more seen as Dil is totally independent from his brother, and as seen in Golden Boy he shows that he can be better than Tommy in almost everything, and defeating him in the forest with his skills that include: Talking to animals, constructing campers with things he can find in the forest etc. National background Dil is a Jewish Christian and a Russian-American having Jewish-Russian Grandparents (Boris and Minka) and an American father (Stu) also being a Christian. Dil's grandpa Lou's mother is Scottish (as evidenced in All Grown Up! episode "Bad Blood") Gallery Dil Pickles.png Dilsaver.png DilPickles.png 200px-Dil Pickles in AGU!.jpg Dil Pickles AGU.jpg BDEF9FB9-75DB-47D5-BE36-AFD3E41A7AAA.gif|Dil Pickles from http://www.cooltoons2.com/rugrats/games/colourforms/ Chuckie can't finding a new mommy.png Tommy Chuckie Angelica Dil Phil Lil and Kimi-Cafa.png Rugrats Happy Thanksgiving 2018.jpg Rugrats-Promo poster 2.gif Rugrats-Promo poster 1.gif Dil Pickles - Pixelated.gif Rugrats-Siblings.jpeg Rugrats-Easter.jpeg Tommy and Dil Playing.png Dil Pickles-In a Pumpkin.png Rugrats Group (Without Phil and Lil).jpg Tommy and Dil Pickles - Winter.png Rugrats-Pickles Boys Stu Pickles Tommy Pickles and Dil Pickles.png Rugrats Merry Christmas 2018.jpg All Grown Up Promo.gif The Rugrats promo 02.png Tommy and Dil Happy Holidays Rugrats 2018.jpg C0iR gzXgAEpasG.jpg Dil Promo 002.png AGU Gang.png Tommy and Dil AGU.jpg Baby Power.jpg Rugrats Father’s Day.jpeg Rugrats group 2.png Rugrats group 1.png Tommy and Dil look to the viewers for help.jpg External links * Rugrats Wiki: Dil Pickles Category:Rugrats characters Category:Males Category:All Grown Up! characters Category:Characters voiced by Tara Strong Category:Babies Category:Characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Kids Category:Characters with red hair Category:Jewish characters Category:Christians